


Post-Prom Delight

by Kickberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Cardin gets drunk with Pyrrha in this smutty story. Nuff said.





	Post-Prom Delight

Cardin Winchester was many things. The bully, shit-peddler, the immature bastard who grew up with a disturbing childhood - as the rumors went on, all exaggerating his nature by the vicious Schnee princess. Despite such irredeemable qualities and reputation, most did not know the same qualities made him quite the Beowolf (not much smarter, but better than the average scumbag). He had an eye for certain opportunities like the few present during the Beacon Dance.

As far as the upper classmen shared, the dance was one of the few times during the school year that acquired the attention of most teachers. Cardin figured the educators - those old bag of kidney stones - were as ‘mindful’ on normal days, but he did like the idea of a party. When he saw the ballroom and its decorations, he was appalled. Terror struck after one source informed him the most crucial element was not to be served: alcohol.

As a man in the range of the legal drinking age (eighteen cause fuck twenty-one), Cardin wondered why his kin had to suffer from the lack of booze, the nectar of the Maidens and other male figures obviously struck down from history books by the feminazis. He vowed to deliver the real entertainment, show people his role was much more vital than the one given by the canon show (he’s practically gone by Volume Four).

Thanks to some lovely patrons, Cardin managed to get crates of empty bottles and barrels. He filled them all up with some cheap crap, most one day away from expiring. The bully planned to use the cafeteria as a gathering spot for all who desired his merchandise. His teammates made sure to share this sensitive information with reliable students - everybody avoided Weiss and Neptune like the Grimm horde.

Then came the night of the Dance. Hours after they tolerated the fancy pantsy stuff, a pack of parched youths hustled to the cafeteria. There, Cardin’s teammates, Dove and Sky, made sure nobody lacked a tainted drink in their hand. Russel kept an eye on them to make sure they did their job. The party host made sure Russel did his job so he could keep an eye out for the chicks he planned to approach with liquor courage (going for that five percent success rate).

“Hey Cardin, did you pick one?”

“Naw.” In a monochrome tux, the bully tipped his cup to spill golden, bitter goodness into his mouth. “None of them looks good.”

Russel, the sidekick who wore his own suit colored baby blue, did a double-take. “What the hell are you saying? Look at them! Fine ladies with no fat or bone showing; Beacon only hosts Amazon hotties, remember?”

The unimpressed Cardin scanned the room to see students of his age clamor about. On benches and tables, all attendees were scattered across the huge room. A line ran from the entrance down to a row of steel carts that usually served their daily meals. In place of that cancerous GMO shit, cup stacks and booze containers were there for the parched mass. Dove and Sky did their best to serve the many who made the exodus from the dance to this rundown paradise.

For the sake of conversation, Cardin focused on the women. Many looked nice in their dresses. Some even wore daring articles that should have banned them from the dance (not surprising cause the teachers, absent-minded). However, the hottie buffet did not excite him. These bombshell gals did not put a ding in his dong (as his drunk-ass dad used to say around his mother, a closeted lesbian at the time). He already had a candidate in mind, a beauty who would never associate with the likes of him.

“Hello, can you two help me for a moment?”

Cardin looked up from his drink to find a surprise, Pyrrha Nikos. The famous, best warrior in their year of combat school stood in front of the bully in a dress made of crimson silk. With a matching bundle of scarlet yarn, her hair, she looked stunning. It was hard for him not to undress her with his eyes, not when the cloth hugged her body to outline wide hips and an ample chest. Her emerald eyes had the same allure as a beautiful tigress.

“Uh, sure. What do you need?” Russel’s question came with hard breaths; he too was turned on by the arrived beauty. “Cuz we only serve real drinks here. You won’t find anything else but the best.”

“Then why does everything taste like shit?” Pyrrha bent into a sassy stance and dipped the cup in her hand. After all of its fluids splashed onto the floor, she bared her teeth. “You might fool everyone, but not me. Now tell me who the supplier is; I want to have a word with him.”

Russel smiled. He turned and patted his buddy’s shoulder. “And you found him. Now if you excuse me, I’m needed elsewhere. Coming!”

When the rat tried to leave, Cardin shoved his back. Pyrrha lifted her foot to trip Russel so he would hit the floor face-first.

“Ha, nice,” the bully chuckled. He watched his teammate stumble into a group of three guys with a hand covering his bloody nose. “It took one move to kick his ass.”

“And it’ll take two for your balls if I don’t like your answer.”

Cardin squeaked when he saw Pyrrha step back, take a stance that will surely have her heel stab into his balls if she willed it. He raised his hands in surrender and stammered, “O-Okay. What do you want to know?”

“Where can I find something better than this?” Pyrrha shook her cup with two fingers. “And don’t lie. I’ve had enough before to know which is swill and premium brew. In fact, where did you get yours poured from?”

Cardin glanced at his cup and its clear contents. “Why does that matter?”

“Because you’re still drinking it.” Pyrrha gave her victim the crazy eyes. “As the host, you should know the water’s made of piss. There’s no reason for you to drink that, so there must something better nearby. Perhaps it’s hiding in that one right behind you.”

Cardin raised an eyebrow, a teen impressed by his colleague’s perceptive remark. He considered all scenarios where he lied, only to see them end with him either beaten or owning one less quality of a man - his would-be children. Defeated, he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Steel keg, but don’t drink it all. It’s for staff only.”

“Then you better start drinking because I’m going to empty the damn thing before this night is over.”

Pyrrha’s heated phrase surprised Cardin. He also had the pleasure of watching her stomp over to the metallic barrel. When she scooped up its alcoholic brew with her cup, she threw back her head and poured the ruby beverage into her mouth. After she smacked her lips, the angry lady slumped against the keg with her arms.

Just when the bully thought she calmed down, Pyrrha dipped her cup back into the barrel. After she did this several times, Cardin snatched her arm with one hand. He growled, “Hey, you only get some. If you want more, pay for it.”

The half-drunk lady glared at the bully. “Do you want to die?”

“Do you want to get kicked out?”Cardin gulped, tried to hold his ground and not look like a wimp in front of some interested witnesses. “Cause this shit attitude is okay elsewhere, but not here, not in my party. I’ll...we’ll drag you out no matter how many of us you beat down.”

The bully moved his eyes to find his teammates nowhere in sight. He thought he saw the tip of Russel’s mohawk peek out from the back of a barrel - he was alone (sucks to be him).

“Fine, I’m...sorry. I shouldn’t act like this in a party.”

Pyrrha’s apology caught Cardin off guard. He noticed every member of his team appear like magic - cowards he planned to discipline later. For now, he stood tall and expressed a lax smile.

“So long as you don’t shove a spear up my ass, we’re good. But why stressed? Did Jauney boy not accept your invitation for a dance?”

“What gave you that idea?” Pyrrha tilted her head with a frown. “And why should I share sensitive details with you?”

Cardin rapped his knuckles against the side of the barrel keg. “Cause you can have more for however long we keep talking. Fair traide, right?”

The gorgeous redhead compiled by dipping her cup back inside. Once she had her refill, Cardin mimicked the act could bring the beverage to his lips (let’s ignore the fact these two are double-dipping spit and germs).

“Just to be clear, the fault isn’t his. It’s really mine; I never bothered to ask.”

The bully choked on his drink. He managed to gulp down the bitter liquid. “Seriously? Did he get it on with the Ice Queen?”

“I’m not sure. Never bothered to stay and find out.” Pyrrha sipped from her cup. “I remembered Nora talking about a party in here, serving drinks considered contraband by Beacon’s laws. Figured it’s an appropriate place for a loser like me to hang out in rather than hope Jaune would even think I would want him to dance with me.”

Cardin almost suggested that the gal return to the ballroom for that chance. Eyeing her alluring qualities changed his mind; he realized this moment was the perfect chance to fulfill one of his dream objectives (still waiting for mommy to tell him she loves him someday).

“I had this after-joint set up for my people.”Cardin waved his hand to show his drinking buddy a view of the scene. “You don’t have to see yourself as a loser when you’re here. Dancing didn’t seem like your style anyways. It’s better to drink all that stress away before our elders recover from alzheimer's to take notice.”

“It is nice to unwind every now and then.” Pyrrha glanced at her drink. Cardin could tell she glanced at the liquid to see the reflection of her saddened face. “But it doesn’t change the fact that I failed. Failures like me are bound to be alone forever.”

The bully didn’t like Pyrrha’s depressing remark. He found it more despicable that her drunk state didn’t give any indication of dishonesty. Then came the expected emotion: a sliver of sympathy, weakness he thought was left behind with the home he ran away from in order to join Beacon against his parent’s orders.

Cardin banished these bad memories by gulping down his drink. Warmth flooded his mind and veins, numbed all sense of discomfort.

“F-fuck that.” The bully coughed; his words became slurred. “You’re young. And hot.” He burped with one word; he drank over his limit. “Romance is overrated. Just find a guy who can show you a good time.”

Pyrrha stretched out her arms. Cardin’s peripherals caught a glance of her shaved armpits. When he rolled his eyes to catch a better picture, he also discovered her cheeks were red.

When she lowered her arms - ended the show - Pyrrha sighed, “You’re giving me love advice? I’m obliged to not take it when you’re a man without a girlfriend.”

“Not love advice, fun advice.” In a lower voice, Cardin muttered, “And if you play your cards right with a lucky guy, consider it fuck advice.”

Pyrrha gave the bully a hard look. Before the receiver could consider himself dead, she grinned before she raised the cup back to her lips.

“Hm, may not be such a terrible idea.” The gorgeous redhead shifted her head to scan the room, see more bodies arrive for the treasured booze. “And I can see some likely candidates for you. Most are rumored sluts, but your standards should be low enough to accept them, right?”

Amused, Cardin decided to play along with his newfound wing man - even when he wanted her more than anyone else. As he started to plot his advance, Cardin hovered his cup near Pyrrha’s arm. “To us, people looking for a good time without the complicated shit.”

“May we find someone decent tonight. Don’t forget protection.” Pyrrha tapped her cup against his. At the same time, they guzzled down their exclusive brew (which Cardin’s going to later find out is the same as what everyone had with the addition of rum).

The pair had two drinks before they walked on. An hour later, they found themselves in Cardin’s dorm. Their dress clothes became pieces on the floor, torn off. On one of the beds, the booze provider locked lips with Pyrrha’s. Overcome by lust, the young adults ran hands across each other’s uncovered bodies. The man was on his rump and the lady was on her knees.

“S-so are you still going to talk to that guy?”

“I’d have to cross the campus just to see him again.” Pyrrha shoved her tongue into Cardin’s mouth. Her hand slid down his hard muscular body, past abs (yes, he’s not a complete slob). Her fingers slid through the elastic waist band of sand-colored boxers - the only clothes he had left on his person. “Didn’t you want to hit on that redhead?”

“I found another one.” The bully wrapped arms around Pyrrha’s. When his fingers found the end of her bra strap, he tried to pull them off. It took one second before the ebony underwear fell to release a pair of large flesh orbs - bountiful D-cup breasts. “I found a better one.”

The crimson gal paused her kiss. Cardin didn’t mind this as he lowered his head to kiss her nipple. He swirled his tongue over the areola before his hand grabbed the unattended tit to fondle it.

“A better one?” Pyrrha gasped when fingers twisted her right nipple. She tried to hold back loud moans as she stroked his cock. “You mean me, a coward who couldn’t ask a man on a date?”

Cardin released the tit in his mouth to kiss up his partner’s chest. “You said it, not me.” He licked licked up her throat until his lips found her chin to peck it. “Don’t forget, you brought a real man up to fuck; better success in my book.”

“I’m just your one-night slut.” Pyrrha groaned as Cardin kissed her all around her head, the sensitive parts. She still worked on his cock with a hand, spread pre-cum all over the meaty length. “Who drank her ass off. If it wasn’t for the alcohol, I would have turned you down.”

“Hang on.” The bully slammed palms against his partne’s bottom cheeks. Her yelp made him snicker, “Ass is still here. And you’re still here rubbing my dick. I bet it’s bigger than Jaune’s.”

“Why do you care?” The redheaded beaut ripped the boxer in half with her monstrous strength. She cast away the shreds to unveil the dick. “I don’t even understand why you men compare sizes like it’s the most...important...oh my.”

Pyrrha’s aghast expression earned her Cardin’s grin, the devilish sort. Down below from his crotch, a beefy pole stretched out far and wide. Most men would have agreed that if used correctly, its victim would walk cross-legged for days.

“What? Scared by this old thing?” Cardin wiggled his hips to make the penis jiggle along. “Don’t tell me you’re a virgin.”

“O-of course not.” Pyrrha’s straight face did not match her trembling voice. “This isn’t the biggest I’ve seen.”

“And you’re not even sure if it’s going to be that much bigger than your chosen man.”

Cardin’s smug remark - his infamous smarm - created Pyrrha’s scrunched face, creases born from ire. Still, she straddled the man and hovered her wet pussy over the cock head. She remained in this position for a minute. With her strength, the nervous gal could have stayed like this for hours.

“So do you want me to do it?”

“N-no.” Pyrrha lowered her bottom. When her vaginal lips brushed the dick’s tip, she winced and a small noise came from her throat.

“Shit, was that a whimper?”

The redheaded gal glared at her partner. “It wasn’t. And just wait, I need time to-, gaah!”

A second earlier, Cardin planted arms on his woman’s thighs and pulled. This forced his cock’s mushroom head to go in, but not much more thanks to Pyrrha’s inner muscles - tightness that could crush a walnut. Now, he continued to pull as his partner moaned. For every inch his penis made it inside, her voice became louder.

“Come on, relax and stop-.”

Pyrrha punched the bully’s face. He braced for more only to feel her hands press against his shoulders. She squealed as most of his cock made it inside her hole.

“I-it’s so...so-.”

“So what?” Cardin watched his lover shut her eyes closed. Her love juices flowed out to lube his thick man meat. He smirked, “Is there something you want to confess?”

Pyrrha shook her head. She kept her mouth closed to keep down the volume. This continued until all of Cardin’s dick squeezed into the poontang. The cock bearer didn’t plan to let her rest; he rotated his hips so his penis would swirl inside her meat pocket like a cooking whisk.

“Are you going to sit on it forever?” The bully anchored hands to the mattress and raised his waist, lift up Pyrrha’s body. When he fell, she followed suit. Landing made her bounce on his cock.  She gritted her teeth as her snatch clamped down on the penis.

“Did you cum?”

Pyrrha stammered, “N-no.” A sliver of drool ran from one corner of her mouth. More fluids spilled out of her pussy.

“Yeah you did.” Cardin repeated his act. Again, his woman came. The bully went up and down, began a rhythm that had him fuck Pyrrha in her cowgirl position. Her reluctance seemed to vanish by the time she started to hop, make vag meet his cock somewhere in mid-air.

This carnal act felt good. The man’s drunken state elevated this sensation. In addition to this pleasurable ix, he found joy in knowing he did this with a smoking hot gal like Pyrrha.

At one point, the man stopped his thrusts. Pyrrha continued to slam her pussy down on the dick like a springtime rabbit with her breasts flopping about. Her peach skin shined from sweat and the moonlight; pomegranate hair draped from her head in messy strands. She looked like a goddess who visited Remnant and chose him as her human mate (in mythology, gods really used people as personal sex toys, but this isn’t the time for that tale).

“Is my pecker big enough for you?”

“Yeah, this size is reaching the right places.” Pyrrha stopped to take in deep breaths. Her vagina hugged his cock as it underwent another orgasm. “Oh, so good. Too bad I’ll have to give it up soon.”

“Why do you have to give it up?” Cardin tried not to make the hurt in his voice too obvious. “We can have more nights like this if you want.”

“But I can’t, not when there’s still Jaune.”

The bully huffed through his nose. When Pyrrha saw his expression, she slowed down her movement.

At first, Cardin wanted to say, “Fuck him. He isn’t here with you tonight, I am.” Then he remembered this was all supposed to be a one-night stand, brief entertainment for Pyrrha in her time of loneliness. He was too proud to admit he found her charming; he would rather maintain his shitbag reputation.

“Thanks for reminding me. I better show you a good time before classes start.” Cardin shoved his lover. After she landed on her back, he pulled his cock from the wet pussy to rise up and flip her entire body over.

“You couldn’t ask?”

“You can’t take it rough?” The man clapped both of Pyrrha’s ass cheeks. He did this several times to see the bubbly pair turn red and jiggle like jello. “Because if you want me to bang with my a-game, we’re going to start this position now.”

The redheaded gal got on her hands and knees. She giggled, “That wasn’t your best? Lazy as always.”

“You’re gonna wish I didn’t try.” Cardin kissed his lover’s pussy with the head of his cock. He pushed forward to nudge the rod inside. When a few inches made it through, the bully grabbed her waist and thrust - a push and pull that rammed his dick into the cervix.

Pyrrha drew in breath for a gasp. The next was a yelp when Cardin wailed her meat pocket with his fat cock. Using all of his strength, he bred her strong like a bull. The bed squeaked from the rough doggystyle.

“This is your best?” The bottom lady quivered as she took her love humps with no complaints. “I bet Yang could hit me harder than you fuck.”

“If she had a dick, your pussy would grab it just as hard as it’s gripping mine.”

Cardin placed his head near Pyrrha’s to sniff her sweet aroma. His balls smacked against her ass as his breeding rod assaulted the end of her tight pussy.

All sorts of fluids sprinkled onto the bed. Greater amounts sprinkled spilled out each time Pyrrha moaned and came. When Cardin almost reached his end, he pushed his lover’s back so her front would hit the bed. Only her rump and legs remained in the air.

“Gonna cum, gonna cum!”

Pyrrha gasped, “Pull out.”

Cardin pulled on his lover’s legs to make them slide backwards. After he splayed her out, the man slid his hands under her body to squeeze soft tits. He wrapped feet around his mate’s pair to intertwine just as he enacted his final thrusts - struggled to get as close as he could towards the womb.

“Stop cumming and pull out.”

Pyrrha’s plea did not stop Cardin. He desired to empty his balls, shoot a hot heavy load into the vag. He tried to kiss her lips, but they were too far. The man settled for her neck, left a trail just as the last of his semen shot into her ruined hole.

The young adults didn’t move. Cardin chose not to so he could bask in the result of a pleasant ejaculation. Pyrrha didn’t stay as long, pushed him off so his cock could get out of her vagina. From the uncorked hole, a small river of white goo poured out onto the bed.

“Even if I could make a condom out of Aura, it doesn’t always protect me.”

Cardin didn’t answer as he laid beside Pyrrha on his back - wasn’t even sorry. He wished he did reply after his lover slapped his face. He turned to have eyes meet another pair of emerald orbs, her beautiful gaze. Both teens retained this eye contact without much words.

“We’re not done.” The bully planted his face against her chest just as his arm lifted her firm, strong leg. “So you better not sleep on me or else I might do something we’ll both regret later.”

“You can try.” Pyrrha hissed after Cardin’s lips met her nipple. Her risen leg had also gone up high enough for the man to grind his penis against pussy, merge their organs for another round of drunk loving. “Because if _you_ sleep, your body’s at my mercy.”

In all honesty, the horny male didn’t care. He wanted to savor more of Pyrrha’s fit and impressive body, make love in a manner that will leave some kind imprint on her body. For hours, he switched between all sorts of positions, any that could tell this beauty he was a man to never forget.

Such ambition vanished after he slept. He wasn’t aware that Pyrrha had gone unconscious first from a mind-blowing orgasm. The two remained in the same bed under sheets that covered their mess - wet stains Dove would be smelling for weeks (unlucky guy, this was his bed). By some miracle, none of Cardin’s teammates came in since they passed out in a drunken stupor elsewhere. This left the two to slumber on with no disturbance or discovery of their affair.

Morning arrived with sunshine lighting the room. When noise of the usual morning routine filled the air, the one-night lovers awoke. With no liquor to influence their behavior, they could only handle their awkward situation with fully-rested mind (drama I ain’t gonna write about cause the story’s finished now.)


End file.
